Chemical Reaction
by Ares Storm
Summary: Yamu can't wait to test her new potion out on the unsuspecting victim, Sharr.


_Hello! To make up for my hiatus, I have a new story for you guys. It was written around two years ago on my free time while I was working overseas. It isn't my best and in my opinion, it needs a lot of work but please enjoy anyway!_

* * *

A reddish-purple liquid boils, forming bubbles in the Erlenmeyer flask. As Yamuraiha starts to add a drop of chemical substance into her concoction, it begins to fizz and foam. This negative reaction was unexpected. It's unusual for a mishap to happen when she's the one running experiments on spells and potions, but just in case, she calms herself, slowing her breathing. Anticipating an explosion, she uses her wooden staff, to form a small sphere around the flask which had the strength equivalent to her borg. She could have ran out of sight or hid behind the large furniture around the room, but because of her pride and confidence in magic, she stood her ground. Luckily, the chemicals started to settle, changing into a beautiful pink color; it had the same glow as a lotus flower in a muddy, dreary pond. It appears that her experiment is complete and it's time to give her hard work a test run.

She adds drops of her potion onto a red pendent. Supposedly it's a family heirloom from her biological parents. She knew them through long, sweet tales Matal Mogamett would tell her, which were probably blatant lies. It's astonishing, you couldn't detect his hatred for non-magic users because of those pleasant stories he told the young sorceress of how her father died a hero and how her dear mother wanted nothing more than to have her sweet child live peacefully - a kind of place that was nonexistent around the mother. She learned the truth on her eighth birthday while practicing magic on her crystal ball. She learned that she was left on the side of the road with only a knitted blanket and red pendent. She learned that Mogamett knew nothing of them. She assumed her parents were probably just frighten of their baby juggling marble sized masses of water and sought comfort by abandoning their own flesh and blood. Thank heavens they still had a conscience to suggest abandonment instead of ending the "monstrous" infant's life.

The pendent has been with her since the past and now it will be part of her experiment. As she waves her staff and chants an incantation, the gem embedded shines and glimmers like the stars on a dark silent night, as if it has gone through more than just continuous polishing and glossing. The sorceress' lips began to perk up, forming a dark smile. She giggles, smoothing the pendant's gem with her thumb. "This will do", she placed the pendent back down on her desk while reaching for her potion. After pouring a portion of the liquid into a test tube, she places corks in both vials; the smaller vial for her evening out and the larger one for storage. The test tube and pendent were carefully placed into a small blue pouch before she began her stroll outside of the palace.

Yamuraiha walked towards the training area, where her cute pupil, Aladdin and her usually practice heat and water magic. She loved watching Aladdin work hard casting new spells and such, but before they even begin their training, the earth always seems to rumble. Like at this very moment, before she even steps in the training area, you can hear the sounds of blades clashing and the castle's architecture crumbling, crashing to the ground. Her reaction was never pleasant. To her, this was barbaric and a waste of energy. She didn't understand the use of brutal force when there was magic at her side. She pushes the door far enough for her to pass through to witness a blond boy sparring with Sharrkan in a ring of fire. She watches as Sharrkan whips a long string of light towards his pupil. The whip grazed the boy's arm while he attempts to dodge. In a way their sword-play was entertaining to watch. It was a beautiful light show of orange-red flames and golden sparks. Being Heliohaptian, Sharrkan's skin gleamed gold against the raging flames. Yamuraiha would never admit it but she loved the caramel glow of Sharrkan's skin underneath the lights, it was a guilty please seeing the sweat travel down the sculpted curves of his arm. It was intoxicating. But a prideful mage like herself will never let those contradicting thoughts pass her lips. So instead, she just glared in annoyance.

As he caught a glimpse of Yamuraiha, the light he held retracted into a saber. He fixed his posture and walked towards the witch. He greeted her with a smirk while holding his saber like a bat. Soon she mirrors his cheeky smirk and mutters to herself, "Be honored, you shall me my test subject."


End file.
